moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 4/Transcript
Prologue: The big garage sale Julia: "Alright, Bonnie, have you got what you wanted?" Bonnie: "Yes, Mommy, I sure did." Bonnie and Julia go up to Miss Lawson, who's at the check out table. Miss Lawson: "Oh hi there, Bonnie, what are you gonna buy from this garage sale?" Bonnie: "I'm buying this pair of walking binoculars that you wind up, this beautiful doll figurine of Bo Peep that comes with her flock of sheep and this squeak toy penguin with a red bow tie on him." Miss Lawson: "That'll be $26.00, please." Bonnie gives Miss Lawson $26.00. Miss Lawson: "Okay, here you go, have a good evening." Bonnie and Julia leave to go back home to their house. Cut to Woody, Buzz, Rex and the entire gang looking through Bonnie's bedroom window. Woody: "Hey, you guys, Bonnie's coming back home from the garage sale, can you guess which 1 of our good friends she brought home with her?" Rex: "Let me see who they are!" The camera zooms in on the inside of Bonnie's carrier bag. Rex: "It's Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Mr. Spell and everybody else we knew before!" Trixie: "Wow, I can't wait to meet them." Buttercup: "And I can hear their footsteps approaching." Totoro: Me Too! Woody: "Let's all get into our positions, everybody!" Woody, Buzz and the rest of the entire toy gang get into their positions, and Bonnie enters her bedroom and she carefully places Bo Peep right next to Rex, Lenny and Wheezy right next to Hamm, Rocky with Trixie, Mr. Spell with Mr. Mike, Mr. Robot and Mr. Snake right next to Slinky and Jingle Joe right next to Mr. Pricklepants and the Peas-In-A-Pod. Bonnie: "Look, you guys, you have more good friends right now." Julia: "Bonnie, dinner's ready!" Bonnie: "Alright, Mommy, I'm coming!" Bonnie exits her bedroom to go downstairs to the dinner table. Dolly: "Hey, Woody, do you recognize these toy friends over there?" Woody: "Huh, what? Bo Peep, Lenny, Rocky, Wheezy, Mr. Spell, Jingle Joe, guys, good to see all of you again, welcome to Bonnie's bedroom!" Bo Peep: "It's good to see you guys again too, we really missed all of you when we were all sold to that garage sale." Lenny: "So now that we're all reunited, we're gonna be living here with all of you guys." Rocky: "True friendship: good idea, separation and break up: bad idea." Wheezy: "We couldn't have done this without you guys." Mr. Spell: "Make yourselves at home." Mr. Robot: "We'd never leave all of you alone for good." Mr. Snake: In Reply Jingle Joe: "Even though I was designed by Sid Philips back in 1995, I'm still the best play toy in history." Mr. Pricklepants: "Well, I say that we're now together as always." Jessie: "Then let the true friendship reunion begin!" Mr. Potato Head: "I wonder how Andy is doing with his new fiancé, Hannah Phillips." Rex: "You mean the sister of Sid Philips?" Mr. Potato Head: "Uh, yeah, that's right." Cut to the Davis family's house...... Emily: "So, Andy, Hannah, how long have you 2 known 1 another?" Andy: "Well, Mom, we've known 1 another ever since we were 8 and 9 years old." Hannah: "It was the most cheerful time we've had in our entire lives." Molly: "That sounds lovely, when are you guys gonna get married to 1 another?" Andy: "In about a couple of days and weeks." Walt Disney Pictures presents A Pixar Animation Studios film Toy Story 4 Directed by John Lasseter and Brad Lewis Produced by Denise Ream and Mark Nielsen Storyboards by Dan Fogelman Screenplay written by Ben Queen Edited by Stephen Schaffer Music by Michael Giacchino Scene 1: Playtime with fun and excitement Hamm: "Alright, so what do you guys wanna do today this morning?" Wheezy: "I know something that came to my mind, we can have a super fun karaoke party entertainment." Woody: "That sounds like a great idea, Wheezy, but Dolly's still doing her Celine Dion karaoke performance." Cut to Dolly by Mr. Mike............ Dolly: Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you that is how I know you go on far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on once more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on love can touch us 1 time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone love was when I loved you 1 true time I hold to in my life we'll always go on near, far,wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on once more, you opened the door and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on. you're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on we'll stay, forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on. Dolly steps away from Mr. Mike, so Lenny can take his place with the red microphone down by his level. Lenny: I have a mansion, but forget the price ain't never been there they tell me it's nice I live in hotels tear out the walls I have accountants pay for it all they say I'm crazy but I have a good time I'm just looking for clues at the scene of the crime life's been good to me so far my Maserati does 185'' '''I lost my license now I don't drive 'I have a limo ride in the back'' I lock the doors in case I'm attacked'' '''I'm making records my fans they can't wait they write me letters tell me I'm great so I got me an office, gold records on the wall just leave a message maybe I'll call lucky I'm sane after all I've been through everybody says I'm cool All Toy Friends: "He's cool." I can't complain but sometimes I still do life's been good to me so far I go to parties sometimes until 4 it's hard to leave when you can't find the door it's tough to handle this fortune and fame everybody's so different I haven't changed they say I'm lazy but it takes all my time '''''everybody says oh yeah All Toy Friends: "Oh yeah." I keep on going guess I'll never know why '' ''life's been good to me so far Lenny leaves the red microphone for Wheezy to take his place. Wheezy: We're no strangers to love you know the rules, and so do I a full commitment's what I’m thinkin' of you wouldn’t get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feelin' gotta make you understand never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down never gonna run around and desert you never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye never gonna tell a lie and hurt you we've known each other for so long your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it inside we both know what's been going on we know the game and we're gonna play it and if you ask me how I'm feelin' don't tell me you're too blind to see oh, give you up oh, give you up oh, never gonna give, never gonna give give you up oh, never gonna give, never gonna give give you up ' '''we've known each other for so long your heart's been achin', but you're too shy to say it inside we both know what’s been going on ''we know the game, and we're gonna play it to front'... Buzz: "Wow, very impressive." Totoro: Let me try. Bed Buggie: Me too! Bed Buggie and Totoro: ''And so you are back from Outer Space Julia: "Alright, Bonnie, you have 8 hours and 27 minutes right before getting on the school bus." Bonnie: "Okay, Mommy, I've heard what you said." Woody: "You guys, she's coming, hurry up!" Bonnie enters her bedroom and begins playing memory match with them. Bonnie: "Look, Wheezy, here's a cheetah, see if you can find the perfect match." Bonnie pretends to make Wheezy find a matching card, but eventually finds the exact same cheetah picture. Bonnie: "Now let's see, a cheetah, and another cheetah, that looks just like a real good memory match." Bonnie exits her bedroom to get on the school bus, then eventually gets on it to go to Mickey Rooney Memorial Elementary School with all of her good friends. Mr. Shark: "Alright, she's gone off to school, so let's not put our lives on hold." Slinky: "Good thinkin' Mr. Shark." Scene 2: Mickey Rooney Memorial Elementary School/Miss Jefferson's classroom Miss Jefferson: "Good morning, students." All 1st grade students: "Good morning, Miss Jefferson." Miss Jefferson: "Now, today, class, we're gonna make macaroni art, now get out your supplies and begin your project." All of the 1st grade students including Bonnie, get out their supplies and begin making their very own macaroni art. Albert: "Look, Bonnie, I made a macaroni picture of a duck, what kind of macaroni art did you make?" Bonnie: "I made a macaroni picture of a crocodile." Melanie: "Wow, that looks super awesome." Bonnie: "When it's all dried up, I can put it in my folder to take it home with me." Later, right after it's all dried up, Bonnie puts her macaroni picture in her folder, then right into her backpack to take home with her. Eventually right after recess and all of it, they all go back home on the school bus. Scene 3: Back home again/a rescue from Vickie's house Jingle Joe: "Well, you guys, Bonnie should be back home in about a couple of hours." Lenny looks all the way down to see the school bus coming right up on their drive way. Lenny: "In fact, here she comes right now." Woody: "Get back in your positions, everybody!" All of the toy friends get back into their positions, 'til Bonnie enters her bedroom to hang up her macaroni picture on her bedroom wall. Bonnie: "There, it should be safe right here." Bonnie shows Woody, Buzz, Lenny and the other toy friends her macaroni picture of Tic Toc the Crocodile from the Peter Pan movie series. Bonnie: "Look, you guys, it's a picture of a crocodile, it's all green and scaly." Another brief pause....... Bonnie: "Well, anyway, I'll be right back, I gotta go help my entire family clean the dishes." Bonnie goes back downstairs to clean the dishes in the kitchen. Bo Peep: "Well, the coast is clear right now, how 'bout some entertainment?" Wheezy: "That's a good idea, Miss Peep, maybe we can have Jessie do a Macarena routine around here." Rex: "Hit it, Mr. Mike." Mr. Mike: [Playing Macarena Music] Lenny and Buttercup: AAAHAA, AAAHAA, AAAHAA Jessie: When I dance, they call me Macarena and the boys, they say que soy buena they all want me, they can't have me so they all come and dance beside me move with me, chat with me and if your good, I'll take you home with me move with me, chat with me and if your good, I'll let you dance with me Lenny and Buttercup: dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena heeeeey Macarena AAAHAA dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena heeeeey Macarena AAAHAA Jessie: now don't you worry about my boyfriend, the boy whose name is Buzzarino I don't want him, couldn't stand him he was no good, so I "Now come on, what was I suppose to do? he was out of town, and his 2 friends were so fine." Lenny and Buttercup: dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena heeeeey Macarena AAAHAA AAAHAA AAAHAA AAAHAA AAAHAA Jessie: come find me, my name is Macarena always at the party con las chicas que estan buenas come join me, dance with me and all you fellas chat along with me Lenny and Buttercup: dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena heeeeey Macarena AAAHAA dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena heeeeey Macarena AAAHAA dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena heeeeey Macarena AAAHAA! Woody: "Wow, Jessie, guys, I gotta say, that's super incredible." Jessie: "Oh, it's no problem, Woody, we can never do anything without you and Buzz around here." Evil Girl Kid/Vickie: From Outside Dolly: "Uh oh, there's trouble outside." Trixie: "It's Vickie." Rex: "I thought she was in Hawaii." Mr. Pricklepants: "She must've come back early this year." All of the toy friends walk right up to the window to see what evil toy minions Vickie is bringing out. Buttercup: "Oh no, please, not Vickie." Wheezy: "Who's she sending outta that creepy toy chest?" Woody: "I can't tell who she's sending out just yet, Wheezy, Lenny, give me your assistance, please." Lenny: "My pleasure." Woody looks right through Lenny to see who the evil toy minions really are. Woody: "Oh dear, it's an evil pair of binoculars that walk around and an evil looking purple penguin with a blue bow tie and a bunch of other evil toy minions." Rocky: "She 1 crazy young kid." Mr. Potato Head: "That's not a crazy young kid, she's pure evil!" Rex: "She sends out evil toys, just for an army!" Lenny sees them coming right outta the evil toy chest. Lenny: "She's pulling them out, she's pulling them out!" Wheezy: "Hit the road!" Vickie, who's in her bedroom inside her mansion, now has her evil toy minions with her. Buzz: "We could've stopped her in the nick of time." Bo Peep: "Well, let's all hope we teach her a very important lesson." Meanwhile, during a mission quest, Woody, Buzz and the rest of the toy friends walk around with a cardboard box over them to make sure nobody else notices them, 'til they reach the Swanson's mansion. Woody: "Alright, you guys, we're all here, let's just silently sneak inside right through Vickie's bedroom window." Woody, Buzz and the entire gang silently sneak right into Vickie's bedroom window, but Vickie's nowhere in sight. Wheezy: "Okay, she's not in her bedroom." Woody: "Alright, everybody, come out from your hiding places, she's nowhere in sight." 6 other toy friends named Agent George, Super Spy Henry, Chief Sanders, Indiana Jack, Bethany and Karate Samson come outta their hiding places. Agent George: "I sense no danger approaching here." Super Spy Henry: "Good thing I didn't get catapulted." Chief Sanders: "Some of us toy friends are always obeying the rules." Lenny: "Whoa, who are you guys?" Agent George: "I'm Agent George, a super cool travel agent." Super Spy Henry: "I'm a real brave secret agent, Super Spy Henry." Chief Sanders: "I'm Chief Sanders, master chief in command." Indiana Jack: "I'm the bravest and fearless treasure hunter in Jungle Town, Indiana Jack." Bethany: "I'm Bethany, the most beautiful 1 in town." Karate Samson: "And I'm Karate Samson, the bravest kung fu karate fighter of them all." Buzz: "It's nice to meet the 6 of you here." Woody: "And we're here to get you outta here to take you back home to our house." Bethany: "Oh my gosh, that's very nice of you guys to tell all of us." Slinky: "Uh oh, I hear Vickie's laughter!" Rex: "I don't like the sound of this!" Buttercup: "We're gonna need to sneak past her legs and feet when we get down those stair steps!" The toy friends walk around downstairs and sneak right past Vickie's legs and feet without getting caught, then eventually, they make it safely outside. Mr. Pricklepants: "That certainly was a close call." Trixie: "I agree to that." Dolly: "Any of you guys know how much farther back home? my feet are nearly killing me." RC notices the Anderson family's house around them. RC: "At last, I have found our destination!" Woody: "Nice work, you guys, now let's all go back home safe and secure." The toy friends all go back home to the Anderson family's house. Scene 4: Back home with new toy friends/Getting ready to go to Andy and Hannah's wedding service and wedding party Agent George: "Well, it sure is good to be in our new house away from Vickie's evil clutches." Chief Sanders: "I say, what a relief." Karate Samson: "Good thing I karate chopped my way outta that doorway." Super Spy Henry: "I think I'm gonna like living in Bonnie's bedroom." Bethany: "I know, it's super thrilling." Buzz: "Well, now that we're all here, let's all make sure that Bonnie has a liking to all of you guys." Super Spy Henry: "Oh thanks, Buzz, we really appreciate it." Woody, Buzz and the other toy friends hear the Anderson family's voices from downstairs in the living room. Julia: "Bonnie, Larry, come on, we don't wanna be late for Andy and Hannah's wedding service and wedding party." Larry: "We're coming, Julia." The Anderson family goes right out the door and right into their family car, driving off to Robin Williams Memorial Church. Woody: "Well, there they go." Buzz: "They're off to Andy and Hannah's wedding service." Slinky: "I bet the now turned good Sid will be proud of his own sister gettin' married to Andy by any chance." Robin Williams Memorial Church Everybody's in their proper seating positions, Molly is sitting right next to Jennifer, Sid is sitting right next to his and Hannah's parents, Shelly and Jimmy, while Bonnie is the flower girl for the wedding service and Mason is the ring bearer for the wedding service. Reverend Johnson takes his place right at the alter where Andy, who's in his groom outfit stands 'til Hannah, who's in her bride outfit comes right up to the alter. Reverend Johnson: "Good evening, everybody, we're all here tonight for the marriage of Andy Davis and Hannah Phillips, the 2 love birds who have known 1 another for a couple of months and years." Sid: "Whoa, look at that." Reverend Johnson: "And now it's time for Andy and Hannah to express their emotions with 1 another, Andy, you go 1st." Andy: "Oh my gosh, where do I begin?" Andy: Throat Andy: "Hannah, you've always been truly beautiful, and kid friendly, but I could never live without you by my side, no matter what happens, we'll always be the most perfect for 1 another." Reverend Johnson: "Very good, and, Hannah, do you have anything to say to him?" Hannah: "Andy, I've always loved you like always, and I know you and I will be married to 1 another real soon and eventually begin a good family reunion party." Reverend Johnson: "That's good, and do you, Andy, take Hannah to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Andy: "Yes, I do, of course I do." Reverend Johnson: "And do you, Hannah, take Andy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Hannah: "I do, yes, of course I do." Reverend Johnson: "And for this day forth, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Andy and Hannah Davis." Andy and Hannah are finally married to 1 another. Mr. Jones: Wedding Outro Later, back home in the Anderson family's backyard for the fun thrilled party in celebration of Andy and Hannah's marriage... Rex: "Well, it looks like they're back home." Bo Peep: "Oh my gosh, I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Jessie: "Andy and Hannah are finally married to 1 another." Slinky: "Attention, my good friends, it's time to dedicate this good song in honor of Andy and Hannah's marriage." Lenny: "Hit it, Slinky." Slinky turns on Mr. Mike and I'm A Believer comes on. Slinky: I thought love was only true in fairy tales meant for someone else but not for me love was out to get me that's the way it seems disappointment haunted all my dreams and then I saw her face now I'm a believer not a trace of doubt in my mind I'm in love whooooooaa I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried I thought love was more or less a given thing the more I gave the less I got, oh yeah what's the use in tryin' all you get is pain when I needed sunshine I got rain and then I saw her face now I'm a believer not a trace of doubt in my mind I'm in love whooooooa I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her If I tried All Toy Friends: Wildly Dolly: "Bravo, bravo!" Trixie: "Andy and Hannah are gonna be the most perfect husband and wife team." Buttercup: "I can't believe we actually got them together as always." Super Spy Henry: "You know what they say, we'll all be together as always, no matter what happens." Fade to a black screen..... On the black screen, a memorial dedication says Dedicated to the loving memory of Steve Jobs, we'll always be truly grateful''. End Production Credits Directed by John Lasseter and Brad Lewis Director: "Take 1, and action." Dolly: "Uh oh, there's trouble outside." Trixie: "It's Vickie." Rex: "I thought she was in Florida." Rex: "Oh, sorry about that, I was meant to say Hawaii." Rex, Dolly, Trixie and Mr. Pricklepants: A Bit Produced by Denise Ream and Mark Nielsen Woody, Buzz and the gang are walking around, but Wheezy picks up a red leaf along the way to Vickie's house. Wheezy: "I seemed to have picked up a red leaf along the way." Director: "Cut, cut, cut, cut." Storyboards by Dan Fogelman Director: "And action." Bonnie: "Look, you guys, it's a picture of a-" Bonnie: "Wait, what's my line again?" Director: "It's a picture of a crocodile, it's all green and scaly." Screenplay written by Ben Queen Slinky: "Attention, my good friends, it's time to dedicate this good song in honor of Andy and Hannah's marriage." Slinky is offered Mr. Mike's microphone, but gets bumped by accident. Slinky: "Whoa, sorry 'bout that, I didn't see that happen just now." Edited by Stephen Schaffer Director: "And action." Close up of Gurgle and Jacque from Finding Nemo and Finding Dory inside the aquarium tank. Gurgle: "Doesn't this look exciting, Jacques? it's our 2nd day of filming." Jacques: "Mais oui, Gurgle, eet ees very exciting." Gurgle: "You know, I can't believe you spoke me into making Finding Tad." Jacques: "I can hardly believe zat, but zere ees just 1 zing I need to tell you." Gurgle: "What's that, Jacques?" Jacques: "Not 'til a couple of years." Music by Michael Giacchino Barbie: "So, Ken, what do you think about this place?" Ken: "I think it looks-" Barbie and Ken: Uncontrollably Voice Cast Members Credits Tom Hanks as Woody '' ''Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear '' ''Blake Clark as Slinky '' ''Annie Potts as Bo Peep '' ''John Ratzenberger as Hamm Wallace Shawn as Rex '' ''Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Robot, Mr. Spell and the Green Aliens '' ''Debi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader '' ''Joan Cusack as Jessie '' ''Jack Angel as Rocky and Mr. Shark '' ''Cheech Marin as Lenny '' ''Jerome Ranft as Wheezy and Jacques Austin Pendleton as Gurgle '' ''Eugene Levy as Mr. Potato Head '' ''Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head '' ''Jeff Garlin as Buttercup '' ''Michael Keaton as Ken '' ''Jodi Benson as Barbie '' ''Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants '' ''Andrew Stanton as Emperror Zurg '' ''Kristen Schaal as Trixie '' ''Bonnie Hunt as Dolly '' ''Bud Luckey as Chuckles the Clown '' ''Ned Beatty as Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear/Lotso '' ''Zoe Levin as the Peas-In-a-Pod '' ''Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe '' ''Rick Astley as Wheezy's new and improved talented singing voice Joe Walsh as Lenny's country rock singing voice Emily Hahn as Bonnie Anderson '' ''John Morris as Andy Davis '' ''Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis '' ''Erik Von Detten as Sid Phillips '' ''Sarah Freeman as Hanna Phillips '' ''Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis '' ''Lori Alan as Julia Anderson Owen Wilson as Larry Anderson '' ''Glenn Close as Miss Jefferson '' ''Laine MacNeil as Vickie '' ''Alex Borstein as Miss Lawson '' ''Will Smith as Agent George '' ''Jim Parsons as Super Spy Henry ''Matthew Morrison as Chief Sanders '' ''Richard Carter as Indiana Jack '' ''Bailee Madison as Bethany '' ''Jack Black as Karate Samson '' ''Ty Burrell as Totoro '' ''Ariel Winter as Bed Buggie '' Category:Transcripts